Trapped
by M-Angel 05
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are fighting when they get caught in a trap that was set by Urahara to capture an espada alive in order to question said espada on what Aizen is planning. However when the special kido seal is activated Ichigo gets caught in it and is trapped inside a box with the blue haired violent arrancar.
1. The Plan

**Chapter 1** : _The Plan_

* * *

Hands began grasping at the ground for purchase as a different set of hands pushed the other body down. The one on the ground pushed his elbow back, coming into contact with a strong chest and earning a grunt as the heavier body crashed back, however a gasp escaped the smaller man's lips as those larger hands grasped the back of his clothing causing him to fall backwards as well. Finding himself on his back and under the smaller male pushed the face of the larger man, and his sworn enemy, away from his face; which caused a growl to escape the lips of the blue eyed male.

"Grimmjow!" he snarled at the blue haired, blue eyed espada as his hands were suddenly grasped and a blow came to his stomach.

"Shut up Kurosaki!" was the returning snarl as the heavier male tried to understand how the hell they ended up in this situation.

Ichigo suddenly gave a gasp as the espada moved again causing the espada's leg to go under his arm and suddenly found himself face first on the ground again as his own foot ended up somewhere near the espada's chest and shoulder as he landed between the man's legs. For a change he was actually thankful for the darkness of the room they were trapped in, then again saying this was a room would be a stretch as he was certain it was some sort of box. _This has Urahara's name written all over it!_ he mentally yelled causing a tick to appear on the top of his head. _If I live through this, Getabushi is so dead!_

 _Several hours earlier..._

Urahara looked around the room filled with the remaining captains of the Gotei 13 with head-captain Yamamoto standing at the head of the room looking as angry as always, while most of the captain's had a look of indifference on their faces. He knew most believed he should not be a part of this meeting; however since he was the one with more experience with the traitor, he'd been called in to come up with a plan to either destroy Aizen from within or find a way to get a mole inside his organization. It had been an exhausting week, but he'd done something that could very well give them an edge in learning more about Aizen's forces.

"Urahara Kisuke, you have been at the twelfth for a week now," Yamamoto's voice boomed across the vast room towards the blond haired male whose eyes were shadowed by the green and white striped bucket hat. "have you come up with a way that we may defeat Aizen?"

"Possibly." he stated with a mysterious air about him. "Aizen has many followers with him. The Espada being his top fighters, but not his only ones. I believe if we were to attack now we would be defeated." Their were murmurs amongst the captains as some agreed; while others, Kenpachi, believed otherwise. "We have no idea how many fighters he truly has. All of Kurotsuchi's bugs and listening devices have been destroyed, so we cannot get a right estimate on his numbers. I believe I may be able to rectify that."

"What do you mean?" the head-captain inquired quite curious as to what the former captain of the Research and Development had come up with.

"Impossible." Kurotsuki's voice could be heard. "What makes you believe you can get the number when I can't?" he asked hotly, his voice carrying with it how annoyed he seemed to be.

"Simple." Urahara stated as a smile crossed his face. "Its so simple I'm surprised it hasn't been implemented yet."

"Get on with it Kisuke." Kyoraku said lazily, sounding as if he was about to fall asleep, though Kisuke knew that was far from the truth.

"We capture one of the high powered Arrancar and simply question him." he stated causing all the captain's to look at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Are you crazy!?" Soi Fon's voice echoed what everybody was thinking.

"That might actually work." all eyes turned towards the usually quiet white haired captain causing Ukitake to look up at their faces. "The longer it takes us to gain information, the stronger Aizen's forces become."

"True." Yamamoto agreed. "I assume you know how to capture one of these Arrancar." his voice seeming to be laced with a challenge towards Urahara.

The former captain of the twelfth smiled at the head-captain as his eyes gleamed with a spark of mischief. "Oh, I have an idea or two." he said with a chuckle. "It'll only cost a bit of pain towards Kurosaki though. With his help, I'm certain I can capture the right espada."

"Which one are you after?" came the calm and serene voice of Unohana Retsu. The healer having spent the whole time listening, but was now curious of who he was trying to trap.

"Is he strong?" Kenpachi inquired, the maniacal gleam in his eyes barely under control.

"Very." Urahara confirmed. "In fact, Kurosaki has already fought him on several occasions. Each time I have been monitoring his power outputs and I believe this Arrancar is bordering Vasto Lorde level in his evolution, but something seems to be keeping him at an Adjuchas level, even if he is a top level Espada."

"Top level Espada?" Toshiro inquired. "Which one-"

"The sixth, if I were to go by the tattoo on his back." Urahara stated.

The captain's began to look at one another before one began to speak. "He is the Espada of destruction, is he not?" the noble's voice caused all to look towards him.

"From my understanding, yes." Kisuke answered all the while wondering what the Kuchiki clan leader was getting to.

"Kurosaki has been unable to defeat this man, hasn't he?" Byakuya stated sounding a bit standoffish.

"Yes." Kisuke answered truthfully. He saw it now, Byakuya didn't think Ichigo could be a big enough distraction in order to bring the sixth Espada down. He chuckled. "I see where you are going with this..." he stated.

"Then you should know that it would be foolish to have the boy fight this hollow again." Byakuya said sounding confident that he'd stop Urahara's plan.

"Ah, but I'm planning on Kurosaki losing." he said as he brought out his fan to cool himself off with.

"What?" Byakuya's shocked look caused Urahara to smirk.

 _Is that concern I sense from him?_ Urahara wondered before smirking. "I don't plan on Kurosaki defeating the sixth, I just need him to be a distraction, while I implement the kido binding that will seal the Espada into a tight neat little package." he smirked as he got a sense that this seemed to settle some worries towards Ichigo's friends that were amongst the captains.

A tap from the head-captain's staff caught everybody attention. "It is agreed then?" he said causing everybody to give a nod. "Urahara Kisuke, I give you permission to capture the sixth Espada using the substitutes assistance as a distraction."

"Thank-you!" Urahara yelled happily before he turned to leave, his geta shoes making the familiar noise as he left the meeting hall.

The brown haired captain who stood next to Ukitake smirked at him. "This should have interesting results." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Ukitake chuckled. "Ichigo will be in for a surprise." he said with a chuckle as they were excused.

The pink kimono on his companions shoulders moved with Kyoraku's laughter. "I'd love to be there when Urahara tells him the plan." his laughter picked up as he imagined the hotheaded youth yelling and hitting Urahara over the head with Zangetsu.

"He may want to avoid getting hit by Zangetsu." Ukitake stated causing his friend to stare at him in surprise.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." Kyoraku chuckled. "We've been friends too long."

The white haired man chuckled. "Is it a bad thing when friends begin thinking the same?" he asked causing Kyoraky to chuckle.

"I'm not sure." Kyoraku answered his best friend as they went their separate ways.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So this is my first Bleach story. It was originally written on deviantart because of a picture that I saw there that inspired this. It is also the cover image to this story. It's by Megumonster. Check out their other stuff if you wish! This story will not have any romantic elements between Ichigo and Grimmjow. It's just going to be filled with fun and humor; oh and a bit of cursing.


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 2** : _The Fight_

* * *

In the living world one could always find the modern conveniences that couldn't be found in Soul Society such as pre-packaged foods and drinks. However, a being such as Urahara Kisuke was used to these things, unlike the younger Shinigami who came to visit the Living World for either a patrol or to visit the young substitute, Ichigo Kurosaki. Letting his senses filter out of his shoten he could instantly feel the young man and by the feel of it, he was locked in combat with a low level hollow. Deciding now was the best time to talk to the young man, Kisuke decided to go find a place to wait for him for when he finished this fight.

Near the park, Ichigo let loose an annoyed growl as the octopus type hollow kept escaping his attacks. With each dodge that the hollow performed the more the youth got annoyed and angered; which in turned annoyed his hollow, who was beginning to taunt him again. _Come on King! Kill tha' bitch!_ he heard the hollow's voice echo-like tone yell at him.

The octopus type hollow shot at him a black inky like substance causing Ichigo to dodge. He watched the side of a dilapidated building suddenly turn to ash from the substance. _Note to self_ , he heard his hollow say. _don't let that stuff touch you!_

"Shut up!" he yelled before he raised his hand to his forehead and called forth his hollow power, the mask forming instantly. He charged the hollow and with an outraged cry he yelled out his attack. "Getsuga tensho!" The black enhanced power slammed against the low level hollow, crushing it with the power that was behind the attack. The hollow dissolved and turned into ash. Panting slightly, Ichigo allowed the mask to crumble from his face.

The teen cursed at himself. That hollow had been a low level creature and yet it had taken him an hour to kill it. _Why the hell am I not getting stronger?_ he wondered silently to himself. He had yet to seal his bankai when he suddenly felt it. That familiar spiritual energy from that prideful, arrogant espada. Growling in frustration he flash stepped away towards where he sensed that bastard. Appearing near the river he wasn't disappointed when he spotted the pompous ass blue haired bastard.

"Kurosaki!" the espada yelled out like a spoiled child who had just found his favorite toy to play with.

It seemed that today was turning out to be one of those days that would cause Ichigo headaches as the espada of destruction dashed towards Ichigo at a breakneck speed that almost had Ichigo losing sight of the sexta. Thankfully he retained a lot of Yoruichi's lessons and knew how to use the fastest flash steps to escape Grimmjow's powerful fists. The blue haired bastard chuckled darkly as Ichigo kept dodging his attacks. He didn't give the shimigami any chance to use his zanpakuto.

Ichigo growled with annoyance. _Why the hell is he here?_ he wondered as he once again dodged Grimmjow's fist when suddenly he gave a grunt as the espada kicked him in the gut which sent Ichigo flying across the sky and into the ground below.

Grimmjow gave a laugh at finally landing a blow on the kid. He hadn't expected it to be so much fun. The first time he had appeared with his fraccion, who had their asses handed to them and gotten themselves killed, he had thought that he'd be punished by Aizen, only be praised for testing the substitutes powers like he had. Now he was just here to annoy the he'll out of the kid, but something seemed off about the kid. Shrugging it off as nothing, he prepared to do a cero when suddenly he felt that odd power coming from the kid, the one that made him feel like a hollow.

Mask now in place, Ichigo's signature anger began to build as he gave a shout as he swung Zangetsu in the air and sent out his most powerful attack; while feeding his sword as my h energy as he could in order to make the attack hopefully enough to cut the strangest down."Getsuga tensho!" Ichigo snarled through his mask. The black power arched into a black crescent as it hit Grimmjow directly in the chest. Expecting the same result as he had, had the first time they had fought, Ichigo was quite surprised to see that the espada came out virtually unscathed from his attack.

Grimmjow chuckled as his hierro seemed stronger this time around in his fight with Kurosaki. Sure, that attack had stung like a son of a bitch, but he wasnt any worse for wear. Grinning like the maniac that he was, he began to charge a cero for his final attack in order to execute the kid. The blue energy began form a ball at the end of his finger.

On the ground Ichigo felt his eyes widen as he saw the ball of blue energy form, at the same time his mask began to crumble away. He knew what was coming, he'd seen this type of attack before; though it was usually a red color. He'd survived a cero before, but for some reason he could feel his anxiety building and in an instant everything turned a blinding bright blue color as the blast headed his way.

Across the river steal grey eyes watched the fight from under the shadow of a striped bucket hat. It would seem the opportunity came a lot faster than he had thought it would. _Kurosaki is going to be upset._ Urahara thought as he got into a hidden position near the fighting duo. _However, if this works then I'll willingly take the punishment of Kurosaki's anger._ Slowly he brought up his hands and began the incantations that would place the sexta in a kido enhanced box that would allow him to transport the arrancar safely to Soul Society where he would be questioned by the Soi Fon and her people.


	3. The Execution

**Chapter 3** : _The Execution_

* * *

The blinding blue grand ray cero went off. Those without spiritual powers only felt a sudden change in heat and pressure in the area; but otherwise went on with their day as if nothing had occurred. The light from the cero not even registering to them as it blinded those who could see it. To Ichigo Kurosaki, he had somehow managed to get away just in the nick of time. Having used his fastest flash step to get away, something he'd have to thank Yoruichi later for having taught him. He wasn't surprised to find a huge gaping hole where a building, and subsequently himself, had once been only seconds ago. _He's crazy!_ he thought mentally. The blue oval ball of energy had almost decapitated him as it had shot towards him in a wide, wild arch. _That attack is way too dangerous to be used! I need to keep an eye out for that one._ He thought as he looked back up at the cocky arrancar.

 ** _And you ain't?_ **came the thought from his doppelganger. The white haired, black/golden eyed spirit was smiling gleefully in his mind's eye. **_And no kidding! That's what a grand ray cero is! It's suppose to be fucking dangerous, otherwise your enemies could survive it!_ **The spirit seemed slightly annoyed at him as he explained what kind of attack that had been.

 _Shut up!_ he yelled with annoyance in his voice at the spirit before calling forth the hollow mask, which caused his powers to excel past the spiritual pressure of what they'd normally give out. With him still in his bankai form, he charged the blue haired arrancar who pulled his own sword from his hip. The two blades clashed and sparked. The air pressure increased around them as their powers came in contact with one another. Snarling Ichigo yelled out, "Getsuga Tensho!" sending his attack at point blank range which sent Grimmjow flying across the sky and into the river. Flying over the river Ichigo saw the blue haired man suddenly fly out of the water, shaking his soaked body as he did so.

Grimmjow for one was more paused off than he normally was. He hated water and now he was soaked from head to toe. Raising his spiritual pressure until he seemed to be glowing an aqua blue color slightly just before he used sonido and appeared behind Ichigo, who turned in time to receive a kick to his face, that sent him into the ground below; which caused another crater to form. A cracking sound occurred as Ichigo's mask began to falter and crumble away.

"Your time is up Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled as he charged another cero, this one was deflected by Ichigo's Zanpakuto as he sliced through the bright red cero using his spiritual pressure and amplifying it with his sword. When the blue energy dissipated, Grimmjow looked down at the younger man and found himself impressed that the young man had survived that blast before chuckling as the rest of the boy's mask crumbled away.

Ichigo's breathing increased as he lost his mask. _Shit_. he thought as he realized that his time limit that time had been shortened due to him having used that technique before to kill off a different hollow. It had been a quick fight and at the time he hadn't expected to have to fight the crazy espada before him. Looking up at the blue haired man, he silently wondered why Grimmjow hadn't attacked yet.

Grimmjow replaced Pantera to it's sheath before cracking his knuckles. Ichigo swallowed had as he realized that the arrancar was going to fight him with his fists. _That's fine with me._ He mentally growled as the man began to charge him. Jumping into the air, Ichigo pulled back his fist and As his fist connected with Grimmjow's face, the espada's own fist connected with his stomach. Pain laced into his gut, but after being bullied most of his life and being in so many fights, a little pain in his stomach was nothing. Kicking out his leg, it came in contact with Grimmjow's side, only to have his Shihakusho grabbed from behind and as Grimmjow fell, so did Ichigo; hard.

Ichigo sat up and coughed up some blood from falling from the sky. A laugh came from nearby. "This is fun Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled laughingly. "If we weren't suppose to be enemies, I'd say I'd enjoy doing this every day to you." he laughed loudly.

"…" Ichigo looked at him incredulously. _Everyday_? He wondered and shivered with disgust at that thought. _No. Not happening._ He slowly pushed himself up onto his feet, picked Zangetsu up and began to prepare himself for his next attack just as Grimmjow got up from the ground himself. "In your fucking dreams." he growled a curse at the cocky espada, who laughed as he stood before a smirk was placed on his lips.

Grimmjow smirked at the look in the kid's eyes. It was one of determination, disgust and a little bit of bloodlust too. He liked this look on this kid. He was strong and the more they fought, the stronger he seemed to get. _Good. I hate killing weaklings._ He thought as he cracked his neck before he began to look for another weak spot in the younger man's defense.

The two circled one another once more, looking for each other's weakness. Bloodied, messy hair on both parties, with their clothes torn and the look of exhaustion on the shinigami, it didn't take long to find an opening on either's part. They both charged each other, when suddenly a ball of green energy formed in the center of their makeshift battlefield before a sucking sensation pulled both parties towards it. Both substitute shinigami and arrancar found their eyes widening in surprise. Neither had time to cry out in surprise or horror as they were pulled towards the green ball of energy and pulled inside the ball of energy until both simply vanished from sight.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Ah, just when the fight was getting interesting. LoL. ^_^


	4. The Box

**Chapter 4** : _The Box_

* * *

As Ichigo laid on his stomach, not that it had been by choice, he found that trying to keep himself from going insane was harder now than ever before as for one his hollow was laughing his ass off at their situation and because of the echo from his voice, Ichigo swore the hollow sounded more demonic than he normally did. Second, the blue haired espada had already tried to blast the box open with a close quarters cero; which resulted in the space filling with smoke that was now slowly choking him. So either he was going to die from one of two hollows causing him to go insane or from smoke inhalation; either way, if he lived, he was so killing Urahara.

"Kurosaki, you dead?" he heard the cocky arrancar speak.

"No." he said quietly. He definitely had become a bit subdued because of the situation. Yes, he was scared, but he wasn't going to let panic overtake his senses. He needed to think, but with the espada or his hollow talking, yelling or laughing at him; he could barely hear his own thoughts. _Where did Zangetsu go?_ He wondered idly as he suddenly realized that his usually quiet zanpakuto spirit had simply vanished when he had appeared in this box along with his sword. "Grimmjow..." he began only to feel the arrancar stiffen. "where is your sword?" he asked, for having one would surely come in handy.

Ichigo groaned as he found himself being tossed about again, this time his head hit one of the box corners, causing him to hiss at the sudden contact. "Gone." was the panthers answer as Ichigo tried, unsuccessfully, to turn around to look at the espada. Of course, that would only happen if he suddenly developed nightvision. "Yo, Kurosaki. Why you got that twisted look on your face?" Ichigo could've sworn the man was smirking from the sound of it.

 _Wait a second..._ his mind came to a screeching halt. "You can see in the dark?" Ichigo asked.

"Tch." He heard him snort. "Of course I can!" he yelled. "Hueco Mundo is a world of darkness with only that damn moon hanging in the air for light. All hollows can see perfectly in the dark." Grimmjow smirked at the embarrassed look the orange haired youth seemed to gain.

 _Fuck_. Ichigo just wanted to curl up and die now. _How embarrassing._

Grimmjow neither cared nor wanted to know why the boy he'd been trying to kill was embarrassed. He had a hard enough time understanding his own emotions, he wasn't about to try to figure out another's. He looked at his fingers suddenly when he felt a vibration go through them. Pulling some of his power forward he was shocked to find that it was no longer answering him.

"What the fuck?" he said in more of a questioningly way than he meant it to sound.

This caused Ichigo to look at the espada, or at least turn his head in the direction that the espadas voice was coming from. "What is it?" he asked when he didn't hear anything else coming from the violent hollow.

"My power is no longer answering me." he stated, his voice sounding slightly panicked.

If Ichigo remembered correctly, if a hollow couldn't feel it's power it usually meant that the hollow was starting to regress. He knew that wasn't the case here. Urahara more than likely sealed their powers after Grimmjow had released that last attack. _Probably thought that attack was directed at me._ He mused. A part of himself wanted to keep this from Grimmjow, but the panic in the hollow's voice seem genuine. Sighing he went to explain. "Don't panic..." he began only to get a kick to his stomach.

"Don't panic!" Grimmjow yelled. "Fuck you Kurosaki!"

Groaning Ichigo dislodged the foot from his stomach. "Listen you idiot!" he yelled at him. "Urahara probably just sealed our powers because some idiot released a damn cero in close quarters!" he snarled. He could feel his hollow bleeding into his personality. Shaking his head, he forced the albino back and away from him. He was met with dark laughter for his effort. "Look, knowing him, he did this to get intel out of you on Aizen."

"So I'm a prisoner of war." Grimmjow stated and suddenly chuckled. "I don't know anything. Just that he's trying to create that damn key to get to the Soul King."

"Yeah, we already know that much." Ichigo said quietly as he pushed his back against the farthest wall away from the blue haired menace, which was only as far as his leg could reach.

The two sat in silence for a few short moments. Ichigo not really wanting to talk and Grimmjow even less so; but they both knew they had to get some sort of information out of the other. Neither could waist such a golden opportunity. "What's you side planning to do?" Grimmjow truly wanted to know. He liked fighting this kid, he was fun and he could definitely see himself enjoying a grand fight in him one day, if he'd get his act together.

"I'm a substitute, what part of that do you not understand!?" Ichigo half yelled, half questioned the espada. "They don't tell me shit!"

That got a quirk of an eyebrow out of the unusually docile espada of destruction. "Seriously?" he questioned. "Then why the fuck do you help those fucking weaklings?" he smirked at the sudden angry look the kid got on his face. "You could be so much more powerful, yet you fight like a puss because you don't use your true potential." his chest rumbled with a growl. "I hate fighting weaklings, so stop fighting with those weak Shinigami, because they're somehow making you weaker."

"Weak?" Ichigo asked, a frown appearing on his face. "If caring for my friends, my family makes me weak; than I'd rather be so than an arrogant prick!"

Grimmjow felt taken a back by that. The kid would rather be weak than give up his people? It didn't make sense to him. As a hollow, if you wanted to be strong you had to kill others to become stronger. If you hung around weak hollows, you'd sooner or later become food to the stronger hollows. He snarled in frustration. He didn't understand humans or shinigami. The way they thought was just strange.

"Aizen is still building his army." he stated remembering that stupid, almost hollow kid that he had just created using that stone. "He won't attack soon, but he won't be waiting too much longer."

Ichigo raised a single orange colored eyebrow. "What's he waiting for?" Ichigo inquired, truly curious what was taking the shinigami traitor so long to attack.

"Truthfully?" Grimmjow ask the youth, gaining a nod he continued. "I think he's looking for something, a weakness of some sort."

 _On whose part?_ Ichigo wandered when he felt the panther begin to move again. "Stop moving, you're only gonna get more uncomfortable."

"I hate tight spaces!" Grimmjow growled at him. "How about this Kurosaki, I won't try to kill you for now, if you get off your ass and help me break this fucking thing." Grimmjow smirked at the shocked look that crossed Kurosaki's face.

"Deal." Ichigo answered him. "However, the moment we are free..."

"...I'm going to kill you." Grimmjow finished. "After I kill a certain shinigami exiled freak."

Ichigo smirked at him. "Only after I have a shot at him." The two shared the same malicious smirk.

"Deal." Grimmjow stated as his grin grew at the thought of a bloodlust filled fight.

Outside the kido box seal Urahara Kisuke suddenly sneezed before freezing as he felt the eyes of one of his best friend's land on him. "Tessai..." he groaned as the dark haired man's eyes seemed to gleam at him.

"When this is over, remind me to look for my herbal remedies for you Boss." he said as he helped move the seal to the underground training facility under the shoten.

Urahara groaned. "But I'm not getting sick!" he bemoaned as he followed Tessai down into the basement to begin transport of both the arrancar and hopefully the still alive Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : LoL. I loved that scene in the anime where Tessai used one of his remedies to help Urahara feel better only for Kisuke to end sick to his stomach. I had to write something like that here. It just was asking for it!


	5. The Escape

**Chapter 5** : _The Escape_

* * *

Being a hollow inside of somebody wasn't all fun and games, especially when your king was dumb like Ichigo. The white haired doppelganger chuckled as he waited for his king to realize something. Just because Grimmjow couldn't access his powers didn't mean Ichigo couldn't. The white haired hollow smirked as he felt shock go through his king at the blue haired arrancar's suggestion. Looking over his shoulder he saw the dark haired version of zangetsu and silently wondered if Ichigo would ever figure out that the two were the opposites of the same card. As the holder of his king's hollow and shinigami powers, he kind of was curious how Ichigo would react once the old man finally admitted that he was the holder of the young man's quincy power. His smile broadened at the thought of seeing his king go off on another angry tantrum. Laughing wildly, he wasn't aware of the fact that the second half of zangetsu was watching him wondering what was causing such a reaction in the hollow.

Outside in the box Ichigo shook his head as he heard his hollow laughing and hoped that wasn't a bad sign for things to come. Looking over towards where he knew Grimmjow was, he was really wishing he could see something other than a dark shadow, he could tell the hollow was up to something but was unsure as to what it was.

As for Grimmjow, the panther was feeling along the top of the ceiling, trying to find a weak point for the kid to blast. He may not have access to his powers, but he had enough energy to feel the boy did and he was going to use that power to escape. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist suddenly, causing the shinigami to give a gasp at the sudden contact. "W-What are you doing?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Feeling the roof." he said. "I think there is a weak point in this box around here."

"I'm no good at sensing things like that." Ichigo stated with mild embarrassment. Of everything he had been taught, kido wasn't one of them.

"Just spread out your senses and feel for an opening." the blue haired man stated. Eyeing the boy as he closed his eyes in concentration he found that it was taking the kid too long to do this. "Damn it Kurosaki, haven't those lazy bastards taught you anything?" Even Nnoitra could do a simple pesquisa and that guy was stupid as fuck. He chuckled at the thought that Ichigo couldn't even do a simple sensory scan.

Ichigo on the other hand could feel the energy trapping them, it was strong. Tessai. That's what this power felt like, along with a bit of Urahara's power; but the majority of it felt like it came from Tessai. _Okay, now I know who to beat up, now how do I break it?_

 _Hey King, use my power!_ He heard his hollow yell.

 _Tch. Why the hell would you-_ Ichigo began to argue, wondering why his hollow would be volunteering his power like this.

 _Think about it King._ The hollow said. Sometimes he really wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. Ichigo was being dense again.

 _Wait a second._ Ichigo froze as he realized something. Grimmjow couldn't use an ounce of his power, but Ichigo could still feel his power. _I still have my powers._ He frowned at the laughter coming from his hollow. _You knew?_ He growled the question at the hollow. _But where is Zangetsu?_ He asked. _Why did he vanish?_

 _The sword stopped manifesting because of the seal that's in this box, but the old man and I are still here._ He stated flying his king in on their secret, but like always the meaning behind the comment went over Ichigo's head.

 _Can he manifest inside here?_ Ichigo asked.

 _Try it._ The hollow stated as he leaned on one of the buildings inside their shared inner world.

Ichigo removed his hand from the ceiling causing Grimmjow to raise an eyebrow at him. Holding his hand out to his side Ichigo spoke one word. "Zangetsu." A flash of power and light occured and in an instant the huge sword suddenly formed.

"Motherfu-" he heard Grimmjow curse and looked towards Grimmjow and actually saw him in the corner of the box with Zangetsu coming to a stop in the center of his hollow hole.

He would've started laughing if his own hollow wasn't rolling with laughter at the sight of absolute panic on the arrancar's face. "Sorry, wasn't actually thinking it'd get you like that."

"Get that thing away from me and use it to destroy this damn box!" he yelled at the teen.

"Does my sword make you nervous?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Grimmjow would never admit it, even upon death, but yes that huge sword did make him nervous sometimes; especially right now with it where it was. "Never!" he yelled with his cheeks flushing, not realizing that Ichigo could see now that he was actually using his power.

Ichigo smirked. "If you say so." he said pulling the blade away from the espada's hollow hole which allowed Grimmjow to relax slightly. Lifting the blade upwards towards the ceiling he began to concentrate his power; which caused him to glow a bright bluish white color. The power built up until he yelled out his attack, the sound of something breaking was deafening.

* * *

Outside the seal Urahara was preparing the opening of the Senkaimon when a tearing sound echoed in the underground training ground. Both he and Tessai turned to look at the seal in time to see cracks forming all across the surface of the black box. The power escaping told him exactly who was breaking the powerful lisp enhanced seal. His eyes began to widen. He knew Ichigo was strong, but to destroy a seal like this, like it was nothing? He was very impressed by the youths strength.

"Uh." he began. "Perhaps we should seek shelter." he stated as the cracks grew larger, the power behind them was growing to impressive levels, unlike anything he'd seen from the young man previously. "Now!" he yelled as he and Tessai flash stepped to stand behind nearby rock formations. The resulting explosion was quite impressive as the energy inside the box exploded like a supernova. Dust, rock and miscellaneous items fell from the ceiling above as a crater had formed both below Ichigo's feet and above as the energy output had been tens of times larger than anything he'd released before.

Grimmjow, though happy to be out of the damn box, was currently laying on his back feeling like shit. The kid had poured a lot of energy into his weapon in order to destroy the seal and though it was a success, it left Grimmjow feeling a bit dizzy. Sitting up slowly he found that the kid's mask had formed, though it looked a bit different from its normal look, with more red on it than it normally did.

Ichigo held Zangetsu loosely by its handle, his shinigami outfit was partially destroyed, with the sleeves of his Shihakusho completely gone and the left leg of his hakama pants were absolutely gone. He had bruises, was panting slightly and looked a bit worn out; but he could see that fire in the kid's eyes and knew if he wanted to, the teen could go another round or two.

Grimmjow began laughing causing Ichigo to look towards him, a grin of his own forming behind the mask. The panther stood up, placed his hands into his pants. "You know what shinigami, you're actually entertaining." his eyes scanned the underground training room until he spotted Urahara looking at them from behind a large boulder. "Tch. You on the other hand," he said pointing at the stripe bucket hat man. "you're annoying." He flicked his hand out next to him. "I'll kill you next time." he said with an annoying tone to his voice and quickly left before the scientist had a chance to do something else to him.

"Well," Urahara said as he stepped fully out of his hiding place. "that could've been worse."

Ichigo felt his anger and annoyance reach a level he hadn't experienced before and with slow, precise movements he turned towards his teacher and friend. "Urahara," he said the blond's name very slowly, causing the man look at him with both brows raised as he felt a dangerous aura surround Ichigo. "run." with that he flared his spiritual power throughout the entire room and let his hollow side take over for a moment as he chased the scientist around the training room, promising blood and pain should he stop running.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : It seems Urahara's brilliant plan backfired and now he has to deal with one pissed off Visored. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. I have one more left; which I'll post tomorrow or perhaps Wednesday.


	6. Frienemies

**Chapter 6** : _Frienemies_

* * *

Ichigo stretched his muscles as he waited in the underground training room under Urahara's shoten. Off in the distance he could see the eccentric shopkeeper talking to his father, who was in his soul form. Orihime and Rukia were both talking with Ishida and Chad near the entrance. After the war with Aizen, Ichigo had sacrificed his powers in order to keep everybody safe. Then after two years he had gained fullbringer powers, only to lose those because of his own stupidity. Then he'd been given his powers back by Rukia, regained his fullbringer powers by killing Kugo Ginjo and was once again thrown into another war.

The Quincy war had opened his eyes to many things, including as to what his powers truly were. White Zangetsu controlled his hollow and shinigami powers; while old man Zangetsu was really the manifestation of his Quincy powers. He now had two swords; instead of one. He also had control over his hollow power and could use his true bankai now. He also learned that he was of noble blood on both sides of his family. His mother was a lifeblood Quincy and his father was from the noble family called Shiba. This meant that Ganju and Kukaku Shiba were his cousins.

The war had taken many strong warriors from them, including the gentle squad 13 captain, Jushiro Ukitake and old man Yamamoto. So many young soldiers had died in defense of others and it made Ichigo's heart feel heavy. He had almost lost several of his friends in the war, though he was so very thankful to have been able to help prevent their deaths. Yhwach and his men had taken them by surprise, something that Ichigo was still sore over. They had to learn quickly on how to defeat a supposedly undefeatable enemy. They; as in shinigami, arrancar, Visored and fullbringer, all had fought together to survive.

Now after months of recovering from the war, Ichigo was once again ready to fight. His spiritual powers had fully recovered, as it showed in his clothes. He wore a white non-captain haori over his shihakusho with armor shoulder pads and white bands going over his chest. His larger zanpakuto rested on his back, as it always did. The large weapon a familiar comfort to him. On his opposite hip from his shoulder rested his shorter, smaller zampakuto. Just like his larger one, this one gave him a different type of comfort that left him feeling ready to take on anything that would come at him.

Sitting up from doing his stretches he suddenly heard the familiar ripping sound that an opening of a garganta. In the black space between the hollow and living worlds a cocky blue haired arrancar came strolling out. Next to him, Ichigo could see both Nel and Harribel. The two female arrancars had come through to watch what was about to occur just to make sure Grimmjow didn't get himself killed.

 ** _Yo, King, notice something about kitty?_ **He heard his hollow side start in. It had been a long time since he'd heard anything from either of his zanpakuto spirits.

It took Ichigo a second to sense what his sword spirit was going on about, but when he did a smile crossed his visage. Grimmjow had finally grown into his power from Adjucha to a Vasto Lorde. He started to laugh, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Grimmjow heard the laughter, no matter how quiet Ichigo was trying to make it. "Find something funny Kurosaki?" he growled with subdued annoyance.

 _Is it me or does he seem a bit calmer than usual?_ Ichigo wondered as he looked at the arrancar. "Nope." he said causing Grimmjow to scowl at him. "Was just thinking that this fight was finally going to be on even grounds." he smiled lightly, his teeth showing.

Grimmjow suddenly smiled broadly as well. "You bet your ass!" he yelled as he pulled out his sword. Placing his hand on the blade he cried out, "Grind Pathera!"

Ichigo sudden grinned. _You two ready?_ He asked his inner spirits causing his hollow to cackle lightly as Ichigo's body began its transformation. Grimmjow wanted a true fight, one in which they'd use their full power. When the transformation was over Ichigo looked slightly like an arrancar, which caused Nel to squeal off to the side. The left side of Ichigo's face and neck changed to resemble the mask with a horn that he had when he had fought Ulquiora several years ago as his left eye also changed to the unusual black sclera and golden pupil that his inner hollow had. Dark markings run down his face on the right side, along his neck and vanishing under his clothing. His larger blade suddenly turned white as he reached behind him and plucked the blade from his back.

The two eyed each other for less than a second before they rushed towards each other, twin smiles on their faces. Their blades caught each other and with his enhanced reiatsu, Ichigo sent Grimmjow flying through the air. The panther landed on a boulder before pushing off from it, his claws extended. With speed and strength tens of times faster, Ichigo dodged Grimmjow's attack before hitting his blade against Grimmjows back, sending the cat into the ground and flying into another boulder. Moving faster than he could be seen, Ichigo slammed a foot into Grimmjows back and formed a cero with his horn over him.

"Surrender." he said, the attack still forming.

Grimmjow smirked. "Maybe in another life." he stated as he formed a cero as well.

The two cero's sent the two men flying away from each other. The panther rushed to begin his attack, only to caught off guard by a grand ray cero that sent him through three boulders and landing at the feet of Nel who was giggling at Grimmjows shocked face. "Itsygo has gotten stronger!"

"Tch." Grimmjow slowly sat up, as he did his resurreccion failed as he returned to his sealed form. "Damn it Kurosaki!"

Ichigo chuckled as he too returned to his original form, his hollow still close to the surface was laughing like a madman and for once Ichigo didn't mind it. "You said to fight full strength." he stated as he walked up to the blue haired man.

"I.." Grimmjow began but couldn't argue with that because it had been what he had said. "Shut up."

Iconic looked down at the still laid out arrancar. "You'll just have to get stronger." he said, a challenge in his voice.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked as a catshire smile spread across his face. "You'll fight me if I get stronger?"

"I'll fight you whenever you come to visit, if that's what you want." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders before walking over to Nel and giving her a hug. "You look good Nel." he said causing her to smile happily.

"Oh! Itsygo!" She grabbed him and pulled him tightly to her chest, causing Orihime to give out a gasp.

"NEL!" Ichigo yelled as he felt her strength get the better of her as she hugged him too tightly, cutting his air supply off.

"Oh!" She cried out before releasing him. "Sorry." she giggled.

Ichigo shook his head as he looked at the mix of friends he had. Hell, he could even call Grimmjow a frienenemy. Who would have thought his life would turn out like this? He walked up to Rukia and looked down at her. "You know, I blame you for this." he said as he looked away from her towards everybody. Nel was now fretting with Grimmjow's wounds, the blue haired arrancar was yelling at her to leave him alone.

Rukia glared at him. "What?" she asked. "How is any of this my fault?" She pointed to the arrancars that were in front of them.

He grinned down at her. "If you hadn't appeared in my room all those years ago, none of this would've been possible." he said as he waved his hand towards everybody present. "Chad and Orihime would never have developed their powers like they had. Aizen would still be in power and the arrancar wouldn't be our semi-allies." he looked down at her and smiled.

She smiled up at him. "I suppose." she said softly. "Of course we may have managed Aizen, it's Yhwach I doubt we could've handled alone."

Ichigo smile. "Funny how one thing could change everything." he said as he saw his father and Urahara beginning to approach them.

"Fate is a funny thing." She said softly. "It twines us together or keeps us apart; without it, nothing can be what it is."

Ichigo smiled softly at her before looking away and just enjoying himself with those he cared for.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Well that's it for my first Bleach story. What did you guys think? Reviews are welcomed!

Thanks to those who read this and reviewed. It means a lot. ^_^

To those who read but didn't review, I hope you liked the story.


End file.
